Adar & Ion: Gifts from Lothlórien
by SivanShemesh
Summary: Prince Legolas returned from the war over his kingdom to show his Adar the gifts that he received. [Complete]
1. Chapter 1

Title: Adar & Ion: Gifts from Lothlórien 1/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta:Erynlinia

Rating: K+

Warning: Fluff.

Disclaimer: Not mine ever were. Special lines been taken from J R R TOLKIEN book.

Spoiler: Total AU. ROTK.

Summary: Prince Legolas returned from the war over his kingdom to show his Adar the gifts that he received. Short vignettes.

Note: Legolas is Greenleaf

Note2: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

1.

_Prompt 42: Bow_

Prince Legolas was finally returning home, to his kingdom!

He missed his Adar and was worried when he heard from afar that orcs and spiders continued to attack his home.

Legolas rode to the palace as forward scouts informed the royal guard that the prince has returned from the war.

Prince Legolas dismounted from Arod and walked inside the palace to see his Adar.

The guard, Galdor, noticed the prince walking eagerly to the palace and hurried to inform the king.

"Your Majesty! Your majesty! Your son has returned… Prince Legolas has returned!" Galdor excitedly exclaimed to the king.

King Thranduil was in his study, writing letters to Lord Elrond and Lord Celeborn, inquiring to any news regarding his son. He halted his writing in mid-sentence when he heard the exciting news being shouted from his guard.

"Where is he? Is he hurt?" Thranduil asked with concerned hoping that his ion was not hurt.

"Nay, my king. He is full of life and his glow has never been brighter." Galdor replied with an endless smile.

"Brighter you say? Where is he?"

"He is outside. He should be here any second, my king," Galdor answered, both of them anxious to see the prince.

"I need to see him, to greet him," Thranduil said aloud and quickly left the room.

Thranduil walked down the hallway and stopped when he felt his ion's presence.

"Greenleaf!" Thranduil called in excitement. "You are finally home! Are you hurt?"

Legolas stared at his Adar in wonder. He saw the care and love in his eyes and was overwhelmed that he was home, "Nay, Adar."

He ran to his Adar then, almost running him over before burying him in his embrace. Legolas wanted him to know how much he missed him but knew words could never express what he felt.

Thranduil felt tears leave his eyes as his ion hugged him. "I missed you ion-nîn."

"Me too, Adar."

"Come, you must be tired! Rest first, then we will have a talk and you can tell me everything. I am eager to know what happened on the quest," Thranduil grinned at his son.

Legolas could see the twinkle of pride that shined in his Adar's eyes and grinned back at him. "Do not worry Adar, I _will_ tell you everything."

"I know ion, now rest!" Thranduil ordered softly, as he sent him to his room to get some sleep.

Legolas nodded and went to his room.

Thranduil watched as his ion began to unpack, placing his arrows and bow on the floor.

The bow.

There was something that seemed to trouble him about the bow.

'Where did he get it? I… I did not give him that, did I?' he wondered.

* * *

**Later that day… **

Thranduil stepped outside the palace to enjoy the fresh air as it blew on his face. He reveled in the nature that surrounded him with songs and sweet smells as the flowers bloomed.

Thranduil could hear the familiar whistles and figured that Legolas was already outside practicing.

He walked over to the practice area watched how Legolas held the bow.

Now he was certain, that was not the bow that he gave him.

"Greenleaf, ion, where did you get _this bow_?" Thranduil asked him curiously. The stories could wait… he _needed_ to solve this mystery now. His curiosity was almost that of a kitten wanting to know where that mouse had disappeared!

Legolas lowered his bow and placed the quiver of arrows on the green grass. He handed the bow to his Adar and began to explain, "After Gandalf's fall, we stayed in Lothlórien for a time. Before we departed, Galadriel, Lady of Light gave me this bow. It is one such as the Galadhrim use, longer and stouter than the bows in our home, and strung with elf-hair."

Thranduil stared at the bow, seemingly hypnotized by the golden string that was attached to it.

Questions still burned in the king's mind as he looked at his son, back to the bow then asked, "What happened to your bow, ion?"

"It was broken after the battle in Moria. I am sorry Ada," Legolas answered in a sad voice as he asked for forgiveness.

"Broken?" Thranduil asked. His face became serious at once.

Legolas dared not look at his father, whose face held a serious expression

Thranduil remembered the day that he gave his ion the green bow. He knew that Greenleaf did his best to keep the bow from being broken and he wondered what catastrophic event in Moria had caused the failure of the Mirkwood bow.

"Forgive me, Adar," Legolas asked for forgiveness once again. His Adar said nothing, only stared blankly into space or to the golden bow.

Thranduil snapped out of his thoughts as his gaze fell up the sorrowful expression of his ion "I forgive you ion-nin."

"Adar, what did I do wrong?" Legolas asked with worry, hoping that his Adar did not hate him because of the bow.

"You did nothing wrong, ion. I… you caught me off-guard," Thranduil answered and he could feel his anger fading away, as he grew relaxed again, his heart at peace.

It was _this_ bow that had help keep his ion safe. So what Legolas' childhood bow had broken, this Galadhrim bow had seen him through many battles and made sure he was able to come home to him.

"Who? Me?" Legolas grinned at his Adar, seeing joy brighten his gaze once more.

Thranduil smiled and answered his ion, "Yes. And know that I am _very _proud of you."

End of Part 1.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Adar & Ion: Gifts from Lothlórien 2/2

Author: Sivan Shemesh

Beta: Eryn

Rating: K+

Warning: Fluff.

Disclaimer: Not mine ever were. Special lines been taken from J R R TOLKIEN book.

Spoiler: Total AU. ROTK.

Summary: Prince Legolas returned from the war over his kingdom to show his Adar the gifts that he received. Short vignettes.

Note: Legolas is Greenleaf

Note2: was written for Mellon Challenges 100

2.

_Prompt 43: Arrow_

Thranduil watched as his ion knocked the arrow into the golden string of the bow.

Looking at the green-blue arrow, he asked "Ion-nîn, where did you get this arrow?"

Waiting for his son to answer, his thoughts grew more curious but tinged with fear thinking someone in Lothlórien was trying to _buy_ his son with gifts.

Legolas released the bowstring, sending the arrow straight into the bulls eye of the target. He walked to the target with a smile, removed the arrow, and handed it to his Adar to examine.

"Adar," Legolas said, noticing his Adar's gaze was still fixed on the arrow. "Lord Celeborn gave it to me along with a quiver full of arrows."

"He gave you more than one?" Thranduil asked and his expression turned into a frown.

Legolas could see the questioning look on his Adar's face.

"Aye, Adar." Legolas confirmed and gave him a large smile as he watched him.

Thranduil's gaze moved over the quiver of arrows leaning against the trunk of tree, then back to his ion and asked, "And those arrows kept you alive, ion?"

"Aye, Adar," Legolas replied, nodding at him while he walked closer to his Adar. "Although, with these arrows, I find I am still having a problem with consistency. _Our __arrows_ are much better, Ada."

"What do you mean, ion?" Thranduil asked curiously

"At the Battle of Helm's Deep," Legolas began, his head lowered in shame, "I missed the target, Adar, not once…but twice. I almost cost Aragorn his life!"

Thranduil moved his hand to lift his ion's face, and spoke softly, pulling his son into a warm embrace. "But you did not, ion-nîn. Aragorn is alive and now rules Gondor."

"Adar?" Legolas stepped back and looked at his father.

Thranduil waited for his son to continue and when no words were forthcoming, gently prompted him. "What is it, ion-nin?"

"What should I do with _these arrows_ I still have?" Legolas asked, pointing to the quiver he had left on the soft, green grass.

"We should send them back to Lothlórien with some wine." Thranduil suggested with a smile as he kept watching his son.

"Then Adar, send all of them! I missed the touch of _my own arrows,_" Legolas grinned as he moved his hand over the golden bow.

"That I can do," Thranduil smiled.

Legolas stared back up at his Adar with a grin. "Can you bring me _my arrows_, Adar?"

**THE END!**


End file.
